iJournal
by syizi93
Summary: Carly, Freddie and Sam's Journal. Take a look  into their daily life as they explore a world and new feeling involved. Seddie on the way...!
1. Three Muskeeter's Journal

**SAM'S JOURNAL**

I absolutely don't hate my **life** so if you get my points, good. First, my name is **Samantha Puckett**. I prefer everyone called me Sam because Samantha is a lame name. It provides me with a strong image.

I have two wonderful friends, Carly and Freddie. They are the best things ever happen in my life. They never got tired of me and always keep me happy especially when I insult Freddie. We've known each other since 6th grade and our relationship keeps growing. You want to know a secret? Well, it's not a secret as he declares the world that he loooovees Carly. Who? Duh, it's Freddie! Ever since he sets his eyes on her, he never take it off.

I live at apartment which I don't want to tell you because you might robbing me but make sure you already prepare aid case cause I might killed 'ya. Carly's house was not that far from my house. I only have to cross the road while Freddie have to walk a few steps from his house. I find that I like to being at Carly's house rather than my house because my mother keeps bringing her friends and boyfriend came and make a mess. I hate it.

Carly Shay. She's perfect. Everyone admires her because she's smart, pretty and entertaining. Why does she befriend with me? It's because I'm me. I'm not hypocrite and be myself when I'm around her. Although we're opposite in many things, we're click. Buddy, I love you! And you always know that. J

Freddie Benson. He's a geek tech-boy. Why do I love to call him that? I love teasing him and makes fun of him. He's worth it. Okay, he likes technology. He even create PearPad app and our website: iCarly. I don't think he's cute even you pay me nine billion dollar. He's understand me better than any boys who likes me. Thanks, Freddie-o!

I think that's it. So, I hope you enjoy your life while you're alive and beware of me because I might turn you into coma. No jokes!

-Silly, Sam.-

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S JOURNAL<br>**

Hello everyone! My name is Carly Shay. I'm 17 this year and live nearby. Everyone says I'm perfect which I'm proudly admit it but I'm unlikely as the group of girls in my school who think they are pretty in various way. My best friend are even pretty than you, old hag! No kidding but she is.

Let me introduce you to my best friend which I love her so much. Her name is Samantha Puckett. She prefers everyone called her Sam because she thinks it's look cool. I like Samantha better but I don't want her to kick my butt. Oh, please don't! She's tomboyish, love to pick fight especially towards Freddie and love to prank people. Such as our friend at school, Gibby. Poor him! Anyway, Sam always be herself no matter what. I'm so proud of her.

Freddie Benson. A computer geek and likes me even since 6th grade. I prefer we're just friend because he's not my type. Although I told him many times I don't think we can be more than friend, he still liking me. Such a dork! But he can gives you a good advice, sometimes.

I have a brother. His name is Spencer Shay. He's 26 and a funny guy. You can rely on him whenever you need help but the way he helps you, it's not an ordinary way. He's creative and got kicked out from law school which was really not suited him. You can see his sculpture at art museum if he made it.

Well, I guess that's it. I will tell you guys everything when we meet later! See you!

-Love, Carly-

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S JOURNAL<strong>

What's up people? My name is Fredward Benson and I'm one of Sam and Carly's best friend. My specialty is computer and my hobby is creating new applications. All of us are getting along pretty well except Sam. She keeps picking on me. She lick my phone, pin me down at school hallway and even trying to buy a picture of my butt! How far she can get? Let me tell you something about Sam. Don't mess with her or you will regret it. I'm telling you the truth.

But although she's like that, no one understand her like I do. She's like my closest friend I ever had. And, she's my first kiss honestly.

Well, I have to go. My mom makes me to sleep on 8 o'clock. Night fellas.

-Sincerely, Freddie.-


	2. A Typical Day In School

**A Typical Day in School**

"Spencer, I want some pancakes!" Carly shouted from upstairs while combing her hair. Spencer who already open the first page of newspaper; sighed.

"Right, coming right up!" he answered. He goes straight to kitchen which he unknown about where does he put the pancake solution.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Carly! How are you?" Freddie is practicing his lines in front of Carly's door. He stands there at least 10 minutes and he doesn't even push the bell. Sam who on the way; smirk when she saw him muttering something. She walking quietly and screaming 'Argh!'.<p>

"What the heck man?" Freddie shouting at her. Sam gritted her teeth.

"Morning, geek! Practicing what to say to Carly?"

"Morning. Yeah, and you're early today."

"Kinda. Push the bell cause I'm tired of standing here."

"You're just coming about 20 seconds."

"So?" she raise her left eyebrow.

"Nothing." Freddie push the bell and waiting for someone to open.

"I'll get it!" Carly's voice echo which makes Freddie smile even wider. Sam is pushing him to the left which at the same time the door is open. He fall to the side.

"Morning Carly! How are you?" Sam copying Freddie's sentences with a smirk.

"Morning Sam! And fine, thank you for the sudden question. Where's Freddie? I thought I heard his voice."

"He's going back home because I pulled down his pant." Sam said.

"O – kay then. Coming!" Freddie is trying to get up fast before the door close but Sam intentionally quickly close the door. And once again, he fall backwards.

"Oww!" Freddie shouted in pain as his nose got hit by the door.

"That's him, alright." Sam open the door and welcoming him while Carly just chuckle looking at Freddie's condition.

"Thank you for the pushing, Sam!"

"You're welcome. I'm glad to do it." Sam grin.

Three of them walk to the kitchen and found Spencer is setting up the table.

"Morning everyone! How about taking breakfast?" Each of them taking place with confused face.

"What's this, Spence?" Carly asked him who rubbing his back head.

"A biscuit with whipped cream on top. Is this new style of breakfast nowadays?" Sam answered.

"I don't find pancake solution. Maybe I use it as part of my sculpture so I just find the biscuit and a bit of whipped cream. I called it Whipped Cream Biscuit." Spencer said with smile.

"It's biscuit with whipped cream. You said like the sound you made it." Sam sarcastically said.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Thanks for the meal, Spence. Sam, Freddie! We're already late for school. Let's hurry!" Carly rush them and they goes to school as usual.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I will order pizza next time." Sam requested when they reach the school.<p>

"You pay?" Freddie asked.

"No, Fredweirdo. Spencer, of course. He's working man while we're just typical students." Sam answered.

"Sam, have you ever thought that somehow you might want to be nice to Freddie?" Carly requested.

"Nice?" she throw a death glare at him. Freddie gulped.

"I don't think so. My life is miserable without picking him around." Sam answered.

"Yeah, as if I'm your toy to play with." Freddie said. Sam quickly sit down on top of him with his hand at the back.

"Of course, Fredwina! You **are** my toy to play with and I don't even bored of it. Prepare yourself for 20, 30 years to come." She said with stern.

"You guys, stop it!" Carly grabs Sam from Freddie's top where he can breath steadily.

"T – han – k you Carly" Freddie is gasping for air.

"Sam, will you stop doing that!" Carly is scolding her. Sam quietly muttering something under her breath.

"Isn't this three dorks who always hang out together?" Stacy mock them. She and Jane is duo who popular among boys because of their curvy looks like model.

"I saw ketchup and fries." Sam blurted out.

"Why is that?" Freddie asked.

"Their hair. Stacy with red hair like ketchup while the other one blonde like fries. Isn't they resemble ketchup and fries? But the taste is awful especially made from them." Sam answered.

Carly and Freddie laughing so hard that even a few student around them join too.

"You tomboyish girl! Who do you think you are? We can personally asked the boys to get you down!" Jane said with proud.

"Oh, yeah? Bring 'em on! I can take care of them now!" Sam dare them. Both of them looks trembling.

"Please, you guys! Don't pick fight on Sam. She can easily knock you down in 10 seconds. Besides, the bell already ringing. Hurry up to the class!" Carly is trying to harmonize the atmosphere.

Jane and Stacy glaring at Sam before walk to the class. Sam stick her tongue out which Carly hit her.

"What was it that for?" she rubbing her right arm.

"You always fight. Don't you grow tired of it?"

"No. Because I have fun doing that."

"Of course you are. Let's go Sam to the science class or Mrs. Ret will kill both of us. See you after school Carly!" Freddie pulls Sam to the science lab.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S JOURNAL<strong>

I hate today. Why? These two girls keep bugging me. Oh, I wish I could locked them at nowhere island with a few gorillas around so they will shut up. Thanks to Carly for saving me or the fight getting worse. Beside, if they call up the boys probably I can find my type among them.

Freddie, he's the best toy ever. That was his mistake for saying he's my toy which I love to admit it. Besides, you can't find that type of person on this world. Not ever. He's such a dummy person I ever knew before. Gah, I'm sleepy already! Night!

- Silly, Sam -

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S JOURNAL<br>**

Man, the science class was totally awful. How come I get grade B while Sam got an A+ for her experiment which she's not prepare anything at all. What could possibly you believe that? Geez, I have to work harder to beat her. She's smart sometimes and scary. But she is cool when she's fighting with those girl this morning at school. I can bet with you if someone can make Sam lose which I think it's going to be 10 years to come.

- Sincerely, Freddie -

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S JOURNAL<strong>

I've got nothing to wrote exactly. Still, Sam was awesome this morning! She beat those girl with words. Great job, Sam! Spencer, don't use pancake as your sculpture again or I will break every pieces of your art! Man, whose brother is that? Oh, it's my brother. Sigh...

- Love, Carly -


	3. Crush On You

**Crush On You**

"I just hate Thursday!" Sam suddenly shouted.

"You make my ears bleeding." Freddie reply. She give a smack on his back head.

"Not your ears. Your head!" She mocked back.

"Hey, do you heard the news?" Carly suddenly come from nowhere and reach her best friends.

"What news? Freddie will got kick by me in any minute now?" Sam said. Freddie show a pain expression.

"No, Sam. Not now but maybe later. Well, a new transfer boy just come and he's here at principal's room. I don't hear his name yet but he's come from Canada." Carly excitedly tell her best friends. Freddie makes a jealous face while Sam makes a disgust face.

"You have crush on him to put in a word?" Sam simply asked. Carly sheepishly, nod.

"Is he that handsome to compare to me?" Freddie asked. Sam shot him a glare and a few second, he already kiss a locker across the room.

"Tell me about his appearance." Sam requests.

"Okay. He's tall, dark; short hair and I think he's an athlete. Probably basketball because his leg was very, very long." Carly describe him with happy face.

"You sure catch a big fish today." Sam reply.

"That's him!" Carly pointed towards someone behind Sam. She turning back and found this hunky handsome guys staring at them; smiling.

"Morning girls!" he greets them.

"Morning!" both of them chorused together. He walks away; past them but their eyes still can't take off from him.

"He's cute, man!" Sam compliment him.

"He's an ideal type of woman in this world." Carly said. After a few minutes, they realize.

"You like him?" Both of them asked the same questions at the same person.

"I just admire him." Sam is trying to cover.

"Well, I see him first." Carly defends herself. Both of them bite their lower lip and walk opposite direction.

"Sam, wait up!" Freddie who doesn't know anything about the situation earlier; chasing Sam who is going to Mathematics class.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you two talk?" Freddie asked Carly when recess.<p>

"No reason if she doesn't **like** him first!" Carly suddenly angry. Sam who is nearby heard this, walk to her and reply back.

"Hello! If someone at my place and at the same time, they could also like him!"

"You don't have to go that far!"

"Why would I? Teacher asked me to partner with him, so I did. If you want to partner with him, just say to the teacher. It wasn't me who make the decision."

"Guys, please stop! Okay, I get it. This must be about the newcomer. But, do you guys know that this guy had a girlfriend already?" When Freddie said this, these two girls quickly turning their attention to him and dragged him to the corner; not to let other heard them.

"Where do you heard this?" Sam asked.

"How do you know?" Carly's turn to ask.

"Well, I have same P.E class with him and he shows me a picture of girl. He said he and her in a long term relationship for 2 years now. When he transfer here, she said she will wait for him until he graduate."

"How old is she?"

"Same age but home-school." Freddie answered.

"That's a relief, I guess." Sam said; turning to Carly who holds apologetic face.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry, Sam! I shouldn't put a guy in between our friendship." She hugging Sam tightly. Sam hugs her back.

"You guys get along now?" Freddie blurted.

"Do we look like we're fighting, Fredwina?" Sam answered.

"No. After school, let's hang out at Groovy's Smoothies and grab something to drink there." Freddie suggest.

"Great idea, geek!"

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S JOURNAL<strong>

I just can't believe I'm fighting with Sam, my best friends. Just because of a hottest guy at my school.

But he's quite charming and luckily us, he's already has a girlfriend. I don't know if I want to believe Freddie's story or not but the way he treats us not more than friends makes me think, he's right. She's very lucky to have a boyfriend who loyal to her. Oh, I wish I could find someone like him.

Well, goodbye my dream guy.

- Love, Carly -

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S JOURNAL<strong>

Fighting with my own best friend is like a stupid thing I have ever done in my life.

Man, I hate it! Besides, he's a wimp. Why I ever fall for him?

Anyway, it was great when I kick Freddie's butt today. He makes my day! Wait, he did? In a subtle way.

- Silly, Sam -

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S JOURNAL<strong>

My two best friend fighting over a guy. That was unbelievable thing because both of them are best friends. The should be talking about this.

But Carly liking him makes me feel miserable. Doesn't she realize of my existence?

By the way, I have to prepare myself with self defenses because Sam might kick my butt again as like today. It's really pain and I still can feel it.

- Sincerely, Freddie -


End file.
